O tempo não importa
by Fe Ferreira
Summary: One-shot,Bella e suas amigas vao na balada e conhecem Edward e seus amigos, no outro dia elas pensam q nao veram os garotos tao cedo, mas tres alunos novos as surpreenderam.


Gente minha primeira one shot,

Espero que gostem...

.

.

.

Eu já não agüentava mais, estava a duas horas sendo maquiada pelas as minhas amigas Alice e Rosalie, íamos comemorar meu aniversário de 16 anos na balada.

_ Já tão acabando?

_ Bella, você já perguntou isso mais de seis vezes.- Rose disse isso revirando os olhos.

_ Mas me diz que a gente pelo menos vai voltar cedo.

_ Como voltar cedo amiga, hoje vamos aproveitar.

_ Mas amanha a gente tem aula Rose.

_ O CDF, meia noite tá bom pra você?- Alice disse já se irritando.

_ Tá né fazer o que?

Depois de alguns minutos, que mais pareceram horas, elas terminaram, e me botaram de frente para um espelho. A garota sem graça que eu esperava ver deu lugar a uma mulher muito bonita, elas tinham me botado com um short de cintura-alta, jeans preto, uma blusa bem justa tomara-que-caia branca, e uma maquiagem beeem pesada e é claro um sapato de salto gigante vermelho.

_ Essa realmente sou eu?

_ Pode crê.

_ AHH, eu esqueci de avisar, o nosso empresário ligou e avisou que os carinhas lá tão pensando em agendar os nossos shows.- é nós formávamos uma banda a Pink Slip¹, a Rose era a baterista, a Alice baixo e vocal, e eu era a vocalista principal e a guitarrista.

_ AAAH, sério? Melhor mais um motivo pra gente comemorar.

_ É isso ai gata.

Fomos para a balada, e lá além de pista de dança tinha, pode acreditar, karaokê, em uma salinha fechada e tinha até fila lá, não ligamos muito e fomos dançar, até que depois de um tempo, um carinha começou a chamar algumas pessoas para cantar, mas ninguém se candidatou, ai um, quer dizer dois holofotes começaram a rodar e parou em mim (sempre) e num garoto muito lindo², um verdadeiro deus grego, olhos verdes esmeralda, cabelos cor de bronze totalmente desalinhado, um rosto perfeito e que corpo, nossa isso eu não vou nem comentar. Ai veio outro rapaz, na verdade dois para puxar a gente para aquela salinha, as minhas amigas me acompanharam rindo muito, e os amigos dele do mesmo jeito, e começou a tocar uma música que eu conhecia bem.

**Looking for paradise – Alicia Keys e Alejandro Sánz.**

Comecei a cantar, e não foi difícil já que eu era quase cantora profissional, e fiquei surpresa quando aquele lindo garoto começou a cantar, sua voz era simplesmente divina.

Em toda a musica ficamos nos olhando sem quebrar contato, quando a música terminou a sala explodiu em aplausos e assobios, e foi ai que eu reparei que a sala de karaokê estava lotada.

Envergonhada apenas abaixei a cabeça, quando o cara que estava organizando veio falar com a gente.

_ Vocês fizeram sucesso, se importam de cantar outra?

_ Por mim tudo bem. – falamos na mesma hora, apenas nos olhamos e sorrimos.

_ Que bom- ele passou o nome da musica e por sorte eu conhecia também.

**Love the Way you lie – Rihanna e Eminen. **

Mais uma vez arrasamos, ele apenas sorriu pra mim descemos do palco e ele estendeu a mão pra mim e disse.

_ Edward Cullen, prazer você canta muito bem.

_ Isabella Swan, o prazer é meu e você também não canta nada mal.

''De fundo'' os nossos amigos se cumprimentavam.

_ Então Isabella, esses são Emmett- ele disse apontando pro grandão que estava ao seu lado- e esse é o Jasper- o garoto loirinho que só ficava olhando para Alice que retribuía os olhares.

_ Me chama de Bella, essa é a Alice e essa é a Rose.

_ Prazer.

Nós fomos nos dirigindo para a pista de dança, começou a tocar Need you Now – Lady Antebellum, e bem nessa hora vi que já passava da meia noite .

_ Meninas vamos embora amanha tem aula.

_ Não me concede nem essa dança Bella.

_ Desculpa Edward, mas fica pra próxima.

_ Como você sabe que vai ter uma próxima vez, que a gente vai se reencontrar?

_ Intuição, confie na minha intuição nós ainda vamos nos reencontrar. –falei dando uma piscadinha pra ele- Até outro dia, foi um prazer conhecer vocês, boa noite.

_ Digo o mesmo Bella, um prazer.

Depois de chegarmos em casa (nós morávamos juntas), trocamos de roupa e fomos dormir.

Acordar no outro dia foi um sacrifício, mas como tinha aula e ainda prova, tive que me levantar, e ainda acordar minhas amigas.

Me troquei, e voltei ser a Bella sem graça de sempre, rabo de cavalo baixo, pele sem maquiagem, o uniforme do colégio e meus óculos.

Depois de tomar café fomos pro colégio, chegando lá algumas meninas estavam comentando de alunos novos.

_ Mais alunos novos aqui?

_ Tomara que sejam gatos- revirei os olhos, Rose sempre sendo a Rose.

Alice se virou, e falou.

_ OMG! Não posso acreditar nisso.

_ O que?- eu e Rose perguntamos na mesma hora.

_ Virem-se.

Fizemos o que ela disse e de repente vejo três rapazes, os alunos novos, vindo em nossa direção, só que os três garotos eram ninguém menos, ninguém mais que os três amigos, da balada de ontem, Emmett, Jasper e Edward, sem pensar falei.

_ Ah não ele não pode me ver assim – e na mesma hora sai correndo, aquele deus grego me viu ontem toda linda e tals e hoje ele ia me conhecer de verdade ver a Bella sem graça, nerd de sempre.

Quando tava longe esbarrei com uma garota e vi que era a Victoria, a patricinha do colégio.

_ Olha por onde anda Swan, talvez esteja na hora de trocar os óculos não é mesmo – e saiu rindo junto com as duas seguidoras dela, morrendo de raiva fui indo pra sala quando novamente esbarro em alguém, hoje não era meu dia de sorte.

_ Ai desculpa.. er, Edward?- ele sorriu, e consegui ficar mais lindo do que sempre é.

_ Bella, você tava fugindo de mim?

_ O que? Lógico que não, é que eu tinha que ver se é... Eu tinha devolvido um livro pra biblioteca.

_ Hunm, é agora eu acredito em você.

_ An?

_ Sua intuição, realmente é muito boa.

_ Claro, claro. – o sinal bateu. – em que sala você está?

_ Segundo ano.

_ Ah então você vem comigo.

Chegando na sala, Alice já estava lá com um olhar de sonhadora.

_ Acorda Allie, que foi em? Reencontrou o príncipe? – comecei a rir e ela me lançou um olhar mortal, mas depois relaxou.

_ Príncipe?- Edward perguntou perdido.

_ É, você pode chamar assim, ou só Jasper. - comecei a rir de novo, mas dessa vez o Edward me acompanhou e Alice apenas corou de leve e nos mostrou a língua.

As aulas passaram incrivelmente rápidas e o intervalo chegou, entramos no refeitório e as líderes de torcida fizeram em coro um ''Ah! Que lindo.''Revirei os olhos, e levei um susto quando vi na nossa mesa habitual Rose e Emmett se agarrando, é essa garota não perdia tempo.

Alice foi conversar com Jasper, que tava entediado de ter ficado a manha inteira com os dois- os três eram do terceiro ano- e eu fiquei conversando com o Edward, e a coincidência não parava no fato de que eles estavam estudando ali, mas que eu descobri que eles se mudaram pra um prédio, apenas os três, e que incrivelmente era o mesmo prédio que o nosso, apartamento embaixo do nosso.

Quase engasguei quando ele contou. Também como as aulas o intervalo, acabou rápido, e as outras aulas voaram, fomos juntos a pé pra casa, chegando lá, eles convidaram a gente pra ir almoçar com a gente, e nos convidaram pra sair a tarde, mas nós como tínhamos a banda, tínhamos que ensaiar, o que fazíamos a tarde no salão do prédio.

_ Olha almoçar pode ser, mas a tarde não dá, temos uma banda e ensaiamos de tarde. – Alice falou tudo tão rápido que parecia um assunto de urgência. – Se vocês não tiverem nada pra fazer a tarde, podem ir no nosso ensaio, é aqui no salão do prédio mesmo.

_ Uma banda que legal, são só vocês três? – Edward perguntou interessado.

_ Aham, eu sou a baixista e vocalista, a Rose é baterista e a Bella é a guitarrista e vocalista principal.

_ Imaginei mesmo, por causa de ontem.

Fomos almoçar no apartamento deles, que ainda estava bagunçado por causa da mudança, e dou meu braço a torcer eles cozinham muito bem, e depois de arrumar a cozinha, fomos pro salão ensaiar, e eles é claro foram junto.

_ Bom, nós vamos ensaiar algumas musicas, e vamos começar com a nossa de, digamos ''sucesso''.

**Take me away – Sexta-Feira muito louca. **

Depois de terminar eles aplaudiram, então tocamos outra.

**Don't let me get me- Pink. **

E assim foi, cantamos mais umas cinco musicas.

No final eles aplaudiram muito, e disseram que a nossa banda ia estourar.

Depois do ensaio, eles nos levaram no shopping, na verdade nós levamos eles, e o ''sonho'' da Alice foi realizado Jasper chamou ela pra sair amanha depois da aula, e ela é lógico aceitou, fomos pra casa e nos despedimos Rose e Emm com um beijão daqueles.

Sexta-feira, sem nada pra fazer depois da aula e ainda festa do colégio a noite, a qual as meninas me forçariam a ir.

Depois da aula, fui pro apartamento sozinha, Rose e Emm foram pra sei lá aonde, Allie e Jazz ao cinema, e Edward, eu não tinha nem noção.

_ Bella!- aquela voz divina me sobressaltou- Espera, por que você não me esperou no colégio?

_ Achei que você já tinha ido embora.

_ Ah, posso fazer uma pergunta?

_ Acabou de fazer, mas eu deixo você fazer outra. – ele revirou os olhos e disse.

_ Por que você usa esses óculos e sues cabelos presos?

_ Sei lá é prático, não o óculos né, mas...

_ Posso fazer uma coisa?

_ Depende.

Então ele puxou o elástico do meu cabelo e pegou meus óculos.

_ Você ainda tá enxergando?

_ Engraçadinho to sim.

_ Então, guarde os óculos e só use na aula, ou quando for ler alguma coisa, seus olhos são lindos- corei- e seu cabelo fica mais bonito quando estão soltos.

_ AH eu mereço Edward Cullen me dando dicas de moda.

_ Hahá, engraçadinha. Você vai hoje a noite?

_ Vou e você?

_ Também, então a gente se encontra lá? – nessa hora estávamos subindo as escadas do nosso prédio.

_ Claro, até mais Edward.

_ Até Bella.- eu não sei por que, mas cada vez que eu falava com ele meu coração acelerava, e as vezes eu ficava sem palavras.

Entrei no meu apartamento, e dei de cara com a Rose, com uma carinha bem maliciosa, não mais perai essa era a cara dela de sempre.

_ O que foi Rose?

_ Sei bem o que você tá pensando e sentindo Bella.

_ Jura? Você também adivinha o numero da mega-sena?

_ Vai pro circo palhaça, é porque eu simplesmente te conheço muito bem Isabella Marie Swan.

_ Uhl falou meu nome todo.

_ Você tá gostando dele né?

_ De quem?

_ De quem Bella, do papai-noel, não não daquele nosso vizinho da frente o Sr. Frederico- fiz uma careta- é Bella ele mesmo o senhor de 80 anos, lógico que eu to falando do Edward né Bella.

_ Ah, eu... Eu...

_ Gaguejou é verdade, nossa é incrível né, esses três garotos, vieram pra nos conquistar amiga.

Fiquei quieta e sai, eu sabia que ela tava certa, eu realmente tava gostando dele, depois de algumas horas a Alice chegou, e nos chamou pra contar tudo o que tinha acontecido, resumindo ela e o Jazz, estavam namorando.

_ Só falta você né Bella?

_ Que?

_ Você e o Edward, eu o Jazz já estamos juntos, a Rose e o Emm, eu nem preciso falar, agora tá na hora de vocês se acertarem.

Ignorei e fui pro meu quarto, e acho que cinco minutos depois Alice me mandou ir pro banho pra ela me ajeitar, fiz o que ela falou, e enquanto Rose fazia escova no meu cabelo, a Allie foi tomar banho, e depois Alice veio me maquiar e Rose foi tomar banho, depois elas foram se arrumar e deixaram a roupa que eu ia usar em cima da cama.

Vesti calça jeans skinny preta, uma blusa mais comprida e solta branca, com um cinto fino preto no quadril e uma ankle boot preta, meu cabelo tinha ficado bem liso, e a maquiagem dava bastante destaque pro meus olhos, saímos depois que vimos que os garotos tinham ido.

A festa ia ser no ginásio do colégio, e quando chegamos lá, vimos que estava totalmente diferente, e já estava bem cheio, então quando chegamos todos, exatamente todos nos olharam, mas especificamente pra mim, os garotos vieram ao nosso encontro.

_ Uau, vocês estão demais.

_ Obrigada Emm, então vamos dançar?

_ Claro.

Edward ficou me olhando, até que ele falou.

_ Você está linda.

_ Obrigada. – eu disse corando.

_ Quer dançar?

_ Claro.

Depois de algumas musicas, trocamos de pares, e de repente tocou Need you now, o Edward me olhou e disse.

_ Jazz, com licença, dança com a Rose, Bella dança essa comigo?

_ Edward... - eu disse rindo.

_ Você prometeu.

Eu apenas dei uma sorriso e fomos dançar, acho que no salão estavam todos presentes, e a musica foi interrompida no meio, e Victória veio falar.

_ Gente eu queria um destaque para uma pessoa- ela olhou o público e disse- Bella, por que acho que todos notamos a diferença dela hoje não é, ela acha que pode simplesmente deixar de ser a Srta. Sem graça, e virar a Srta. Gostosona , mas querida você nunca vai deixar de ser a nerd, sem sal, e outra o Edward nunca vai ficar com você, aproveitem a festa, ah e outra coisa Bella...- nessa hora não quis escutar sai correndo feito uma maluca, pra dentro do colégio e quando estava mais longe subindo uma escada, tropecei e cai, e senti alguém me segurando.

_ Bella, shii- e percebi que estava chorando. - Não acredite no que ela diz.- assim não dá pra resistir né, eu tava me apaixonando por ele.

_ Por que essa garota fez isso comigo Edward?

_ Porque ela é uma mimada, patricinha que ainda por cima tá bêbada. Agora, enxuga as suas lágrimas e vamos voltar ora lá.

_ Eu não quero voltar.

_ Mas nós vamos, vem. – ele me puxou e foi me puxando até no ginásio, chegamos lá e todos se viraram pra nos olhar, e em vez de parar o Edward continuou andando, me arrastando pro palco.

Subimos no palco e o Edward pegou o microfone.

_ Senhores, tenho que dizer que discordo do que a Srta. Victoria disse, a Bella não é nenhuma sem sal, nerd, e as outras coisas que você disse, na verdade eu não concordo com nada que você disse Victoria, quer dizer tem uma coisa que eu até concordo, a Bella hoje tá mesmo muito gostosa – não é preciso dizer que eu corei né- quer dizer ela é gostosa todos os dias, ah e mais uma coisa é claro que eu ficaria com ela sem pensar duas vezes, na verdade era isso que eu tava planejando falar pra você hoje Bella, você aceitaria namorar comigo?

_ Eu... – é eu estava sem palavras.

_ Eu sei que nos conhecemos a bem pouco tempo, mas... – isso ele disse fora do microfone.

_ O tempo não importa, é claro que eu aceito – e pulei nos braços dele dando um beijo super urgente, depois de gritos e aplausos Edward disse.

_ Gostaria de cantar comigo?

_ Adoraria.

Eles nos deram microfones, e Edward sussurrou o nome da musica pro DJ, e logo começou a tocar aquela musica.

_ Gente Edward e Bella vão dar um show, se liguem.

**Looking for paradise – Alicia Keys e Alejandro Sánz.**

E mais uma vez modesta a parte arrasamos.

_ Gente, agora eu queria que a Alice Brandon e a Rosalie Hale viessem aqui, por favor. – o que o Edward tava fazendo? Logo depois a banda que ia tocar mais tarde emprestou os instrumentos agora eu tava entendendo. - E agora com vocês Pink Slip.

_ Edward eu não posso fazer isso.

_ Claro que pode, eu acredito em você. – ele me deu um selinho e saiu do palco.- Meninas, então a nossa musica.

**Take me away – Sexta–Feira muito louca. **

A galera aplaudiu muito e berraram mais ainda, então descemos do palco e um cara que eu nunca tinha visto veio falar com a gente.

_ Vocês já tem empresário?

_ Já, mas ele quase não liga pra gente quer dizer, ele tava quase conseguindo shows pra gente, mas até agora nada.

_ Bom, acabei de mandar o vídeo que eu gravei da banda de vocês pro meu chefe, ele é dona da gravadora da cidade.

_ Você tá brincando?

_ Não, perai só um pouquinho – ele disse apontando pro celular que tocava. – Bom – ele disse desligando o celular. – ele disse que gostou muito e marcou um horário amanha a tarde pra vocês as 14:00, espero vocês lá e boa sorte.- ele disse, entregou um cartão e foi embora.

_ AAAAH, eu não acredito – eu e as meninas ficamos abraçadas e os NOSSOS NAMORADOS, vieram nos abraçar também.

Depois de nos separar, dois braços me abraçaram pelas costas e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

_ Parabéns, eu te amo sabia.

_ É muito bom saber disso, e eu também te amo.

Nos beijamos, e dançamos até o dia clarear.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A: **Gente, espero que vocês tenham gostado da one shot.

Bom vocês podem não ter entendido algumas partes...

**1(o nome da banda): **quem não viu Sexta-feira muito louca, é o nome da banda em que a Anna, Lindsay Lohan toca.

**2( parte do karaokê): **baseado no começo do High School Musical 1.

Então espero que comentem, e quem sabe escrevo outra one ;**


End file.
